


Strong

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Birdie has beaten down Bridge's self worth.  Sky rebuilds it.





	Strong

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. He took his glove off and waved it at the sun.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, putting a hand on Bridge's shoulder, trying to pull him back into reality.

"I take it you guys don't see the darkness? Like the sun went out or something?" He asked, avoiding the direct question. The truth was, the dark energy was giving him a massive headache.

Sky and Jack shared a worried look. Their concerns for Bridge were quickly cast aside as Grumm stepped out of the shadows.

\--------------------------------------------

Jack help up a hand to Sky. They stopped to listen as they passed by the command center.

"I wonder what Birdie is complaining about now" he whispered.

"We need to replace these rangers." The supreme commander was saying. "Starting with that incompetent green one."

"Sir" Kat said, tone bordering on disrespectful. "That's not fair. Bridge is sensitive to evil- 

"Then what business does he have being a ranger?"

Sky lunged forward, but Jack held him back. He tugged Sky's arm, pulling him towards the infirmary.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The monitors sped up as Bridge began to nervously ramble. "I'm sorry guys. If I wasn't so weak minded, we could have beaten Gr-

"Don't listen to Birdie. He's an ass." Jack said, leaning against the doorway.

"But I-"

"No buts" Sky scolded, taking up the bedside chair. "You're not allowed to feel weak. You're the strongest person I know."

"But-" Sky cut him off by pressing his lips to Bridge's. He was instantly overwhelmed with depression and worthlessness. He pushed back against the dark thoughts. _You're amazing._  Sky thought as hard as he could.  _You're smart, funny, kind and, oh my god. I love you._

Bridge pulled back, pupils blown wide.

"Woah." he whispered.

"Yeah." Sky replied just as quietly.

A minute passed as they caught their breath.

"Are you guys okay?"

They turned in horror to find Jack still standing in the doorway.

"You should see your faces. They're redder than my uniform right now." He said, doubled over laughing. "It took you long enough. I was beginning to think that it was never going to happen. Looks like I owe Syd 20 bucks."

Sky glared daggers at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone."


End file.
